


Little Ram

by DispareBoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Hybrid AU, Other, Ram Tubbo, SBI Family Dynamic, Techno and Wilbur are twins, brother schlatt, pig (?) techno, ram schlatt, winged phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispareBoi/pseuds/DispareBoi
Summary: Schlatt can't take care of his little brother, TubboThis was inspired by this animatic!https://youtu.be/D3pH9BNpeE4But obviously, it was tweaked a bit-
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, god i never want to do that again
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. I'm Sorry Tubbo

Papers were scattered on the desk, Schlatt's hair was a mess, and frankly, so was his life. His parents had left him to take care of his younger brother, Tubbo. It was all to much for him.  
Tubbo walked in "Are you ok Schlatt...?"  
Schlatt jumped up from his seat "Woah there kid! You scared me" Schlatt looked down at the kid. He was to innocent, he couldn't do this.  
_But I have to_  
Tubbo snapped him out of this thoughts when he held up a bee plush Schlatt got him for Christmas one year. He remembers he had to work over time to get it.  
" **Bee** happy!"  
Schlatt laughed. It wasn't a good joke, but Tubbo could always make him laugh  
"Why don't we take a road trip? Go grab some things, i'll be there"  
Tubbo's eyes lit up "Are we gonna get ice cream?"  
"We can get ice cream"  
Tubbo jumped for joy, and he ran to get his things  
Schlatt closed the door behind him, then looked in his mirror  
_Do I really have the guts to do this?_  
Schlatt tugged on his ears. They were unkempt, the fur all ruffled  
_This will be better for him_  
He quickly cleaned him self up, putting on a sweater, grabbing a box, then headed down the stairs  
Tubbo was waiting at the door. He looked up at Schlatt, but he turned away  
_If you see him again, you won't ever be able to look him in the eyes_  
"Put you stuff in the box" Tubbo obliged  
They then headed out of their apartment and to a small car parked outside  
It was a long ride for Schlatt. They got ice cream, which was fun. Then Tubbo fell asleep in the car  
_2:00 AM. Please, let him be ok_  
He stopped the car on the side of the road, grabbing the box from the trunk  
_I love you Tubbo, but this is for your own good_  
He set the box on the road, a dozing Tubbo inside  
Schlatt drove off, a picture of Tubbo on his dashboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry Tubbo-  
> (The only reason I put chapter names is because for me it repeats chapter 1 notes for the rest of the work, so :P)  
> Schlatt's age and what level of school in this chapter has not been confirmed, but I will confirm it right here. He's in middle school, life is fucking twisted and he taught him self how to drive, and people don't care enough to arrest him because HA I need this for plot and he drives good enough, so why should they care?  
> I know this is obscure and not very good but this is convenient because I have things planned that need this. He is in 8th grade (sorry for everyone who doesn't know the American school system :(


	2. Tubbox! Tubbo in a box!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vroom vroom i'm in me dad's car.

"Phil! Look on the side of the road!"  
Wilbur pointed to the left and saw a box with holes, and hair poking out of the top  
Phil pulled over, careful not to hit it  
"Stay here" he told the 3 in the car. Wilbur and Techno chatted while Tommy slept  
Phil hopped out an approached the box. When he peered in, he saw a young boy with blue eyes, dark brown hair, white ram ears and horns  
The boy looked up at Phil, with tears in his eyes  
"Where's Schlatt?"  
Phil's heart ached  
_This "Schlatt" must be his father_  
"I'm not sure where your dad is, but would you like to come home while we find him?"  
The boy sniffled, and nodded, climbing out of the box carrying a bee plush and some clothing worn down by the snow that fell earlier that morning  
_I have a feeling he won't see his father again though, bringing clothing for a kid, they must've expected for someone to adopt him_  
Phil stuck his head in the car before the boy hopped in  
"Alright, in the box was a kid, we're gonna take him back to the house and try to find some report of a missing kid or something to find his parents. Be nice to him" and he helped the kid in, who sat next to Tommy  
"By the way, what's your name?"  
"I-I'm Tubbo"  
"Well, hi there Tubbo. I'm Phil, the boy you're gonna sit next to is Tommy, the boy with pink hair and tusks is Techno, and the boy with brown hair is Wilbur"

Tubbo looked at the boy who sat next to him. He had blonde hair, a red baseball shirt, and dust colored pants. Apparently he was called "Tommy". He poked him curiously  
"Hello?"  
Tommy groaned, turning away from Tubbo  
_This isn't fun_  
He poked Tommy again  
"Hm-" Tommy mumbled  
"I would'nt recommend you keep doing that, Tommy get's pissed if someone disturbs him and then he's a pain in the ass to deal with" said Techno from the front  
"Techno! You shouldn't be cursing in front of a child"  
"But it's true, he gets pissed, one time his face got so red we thought he was gonna pass out" chimed in Wilbur  
The two brothers laughed a bit, thinking back, and Phil failed to not laugh  
Tubbo wished Schlatt could've been this homely to him

Tommy woke up when they pulled up to the house. He didn't expect to see a boy around his age with horns and ram ears next to him  
"WTF WHO'S THIS GUY" He jumped back in his seat  
"That's Tubbo, we found him on the road so we're gonna find his parents" answered Wilbur as he hopped out  
Tommy carefully watched Tubbo as he climbed out of the car, following close behind  
_Later he'd make his case being like "I'm just keeping an eye on him. I'm not clingy! If anything, he's clingy!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbox! Tubbo in a box!-  
> I know i'm not writing this good enough, I promise you I have better things planned though! Please, just stay tune-  
> I promise it'll get better-


	3. Brotherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study buddies! :3

_Today at 2:03 PM_  
[Wilbur] Hey Phil, can I bring a friend over to study?   
[Phil] As long as their parents are ok with it, then yes 

"Alright Schlatt, he said yes!"   
"Hell yeah. So, how far is your house?" 

Schlatt was tired, how could Wil walk all this way back, let alone with all the books?  
He looked to the other side of the road of this wooded area   
_That looks like where I left Tubbo..._  
Schlatt shrugged it off and continued on with his friend   
"Hey, why isn't Techno coming with us?"   
"He's staying behind because he's trying out for fencing club"   
"I won't be surprised if he becomes captain. Why is he trying out at Sophomore?"   
"Not sure. I think it's because he thinks he's to good with them, but now he needs someone new to fight with. Say, do you have any siblings?"   
Schlatt grew a bit uncomfortable   
"Y-no"   
Images of Tubbo flashed through Schlatt's mind, guilt clawing it's way from the darkest parts of his mind   
Soon enough, they reached Wilbur's home   
"Hi Phil. This is Schlatt" he gestured to Schlatt, who then waved at Phil   
"Nice to meet you Schlatt, now you 2 go study" and they walked up to Wilbur's room   
When they walked in, 2 boys were looking through Wilbur's room  
"Oo! Listen here, I think I found some sort of love letter   
I think about you every day   
So how on earth could I be saved?   
I think about him alot as well   
Maybe if he wasn't fine as hell   
Cos you'r-"   
"TOMMY, _tubbo_ , WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM"   
Schlatt looked at the other boy, who was scavenging through the closet   
Tubbo looked at Schlatt curiously, and Schlatt tried to keep a straight face as he looked down at his brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brotherhood-
> 
> No shipping was intended if it felt like that in this chapter! Boys are aloud to study in one's room without their being a relationship, plus shipping real people (even manifestations) is not ok!  
> luv yall platonically <3


	4. Chapter 4

All Schlatt could hear was his hear pounding in his ears, he could feel it too.  
He inched towards the door way, then once reaching it booking it for outside  
He couldn't live with the guilt of leaving behind his brother, but seeing him was even worse  
He could hear Wilbur calling after him as he sprinted outside  
He wasn't sure for how long he was running, but now he was by a lake. He sat on the grass and started to process the situation  
_Alright, so, I left my brother on the road, who was then adopted by my friend's family. Shit_  
_Uhh what do I do know? They're gonna be suspicous of me and why I ran away. Tubbo is probably...I don't know what Tubbo would be doing. What do I do-_  
Does Tubbo remember me? he was about 3 when i left him. I hope he doesn't remember. What do I say to Wilbur? How do I explain this? How would he react if I told him the truth?  
Schlatt felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and held his hands out like he was gonna karate chop. He saw Wilbur staring at him with a concerned look.  
"Oh. It's just you. You startled me!" Said Schlatt, out of breath.  
"Why'd you run away like that?" asked Wilbur.  
"I-It's a long story."  
"Well I have time. Care to tell it?"  
Schlatt shook his head. He was starting to panic. _What do I say?_  
"Can I be real... I don't really wanna talk about it." Said Schlatt. Wilbur put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Well if you ever do I'll listen." replied Wilbur. He helped Schlatt up.  
"Who was that?" asked Tubbo.  
"How the fuck would I know! It's probably just one of Wilbur's friends." replied Tommy.  
"He looks oddly familiar." said Tubbo.  
All of a sudden he got some sort of flashback. He was in a box. That was all he could remember. Why was he in a box? Was that how Phil found him? He didn't know. He'd lived with Phil, Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno for as long as he could remember. He knew he was adopted, but he didn't care. He was still family.  
"Why do you think he ran out like that?" asked Tubbo.  
"Who cares! All I know is that Wilbur ran after him, so we can keep stealing stuff!" replied Tommy.  
Tubbo rolled his eyes. He left Wilbur's room and went to his own. He sat on his bed and grabbed Mr. Happy Bee. Mr. Bee was all Tubbo had of his life before Phil. He couldn't sleep without it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter, and the break! me and my friend have on and off points, on being breaks, off being week days. ty for being patient, and if u rnt, ty for staying <33


End file.
